Because Tonight, She Tackled Him in the Rain
by JAMonMyToast
Summary: Nothing matters any more, because it's two in the morning and she's tackling him in the rain. Just a cute one-shot I wrote a long time ago, and thought I could post because I updated my other two stories. Enjoy!


**I wrote this one a loooong time ago. I told myself that I could not post it until I updated my other two stories, so here we go! I hope you enjoy, it's just a little tale that made me smile. It's set in the rain, which is awesome because so is the proposal. Which, by the way, completes me in a way that you guys probably understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office...**

Maybe it's over, she can't tell. Pam had thought that he would maybe come back alone, but everyone has absurd thoughts when they're so in love that they're falling apart.

But she really, really, hopes that those feelings aren't true. She doesn't want to feel like she's falling into a million pieces, being crushed by what she missed out on.

And she did, she honestly did. She waited too damn long and now he found better. Of course he found better, he's Jim. He's awful cute and funny and smart and a talented salesman. Everyone loves Jim. She was stupid to think that some sophisticated, successful, gorgeous girl _wouldn't_ fall for him.

How did this happen? And now, at two in the morning, she sits, feet dangling off the edge of her windowsill. She never used to do this sort of thing. She'd read books about people who sat on their roofs, or did some other impractical thing like that. It was a crazy thing that cleared their thoughts or whatever, and she had always thought, "What if they fell?" She didn't do this until he came back with Karen.

The cool air would blow on her feet, while she held on tightly. She sometimes got the shakes when she did this, it would scare her, but most of the time it made her breathing easier and eased her tears.

It had been so weird when Roy left. He was always filling up the majority of the bed, and even though he'd said that he wanted his space (he refused to cuddle) she was warmer with him there, next to her.

It was cold in the bed, so when she sat on the edge of the window it was made so much worse that it didn't even feel bad anymore. It didn't bother her. Little goose bumps trailing along her arms and legs, the shivers didn't even make her shake anymore. She wouldn't let herself sit so close to the edge of falling if she shook from the breeze. It made her feel comforted, but in a way she didn't feel anything.

The emotions weren't even here anymore. They had disappeared, when she sat up here she didn't cry, or smile, or sigh. It was the stars. The mesmerized her. It was weird, the fact that she could be so hypnotized by the stars when there were such bigger issues hanging over her. No, the stars were better to focus on.

So she stared. Her father had said once that stars were just "Holes in the floor of Heaven."

And then, one night, it rained.

The fat drops slowly trailed onto her toes, decorating her feet and darkening the street. Soon it escalated to a full-on downpour. She felt like dancing in the rain.

Feet pattering and pounding on the steps, she made it to the street and danced, literally. She bounced and bruised her heels and whooped and cheered. Her auburn hair was soaked and pajamas heavy with water, it cleansed her pores and washed her. It smoothed away the marks and hurt and heartbreak. She was alive, clear, sharp, fresh, raw. Then she knew what she wanted to do, so, so badly.

The engine rumbled when she turned to key, driving slowly to Jim's house. The little thumps of rain on the windshield, she admired the falling that showed up clearly in the streetlights. For some reason she was giggling, since when did Pamela Beesly drive, at two in the morning, to see someone who had ignored her for such a long, hard time?

Since now, that's what she said out loud. Giggles and giddiness, she slowed to a stop and looked at his house. Her feet were cool on the cement when she walked barefoot to his door, ringing the doorbell. God, why was she doing this? What if Karen answered? What about Mark? What if he ignored the ringing and knocking, dismissing it as some confused drunk?

A creaking was heard from inside, she wasn't even sure who was coming but she was smiling like a maniac anyways, giggling in the rain. Running rivulets down her face, soaked body, hair dripping on her shoulders. God, she felt so alive.

His groggy face, appearing in front of her, half awake.

"Pam?" A hand came up to rub his eye. She didn't answer, just let the rain replace her tears.

"Are you okay?" He isn't frustrated, just grinning softly now, amused at the happy and self-assured, maybe even slightly crazy expression on her face. He takes the silence to realize that she's positively soaking.

"Come in, you are probably freezing," he says. She laughs harder when Jim pushes the door further open for her, gesturing towards that front hall.

"No, you come out here." she reaches in, grabbing his hand and pulling him out. He gasps in surprise when the cold rain hits his face, wetting that hair of his. She bursts into giggles.

"Pam wha-" he's cut off by the force.

She tackles him, catching him off guard, just a little push and then their laying in the wet grass, the rain falling so hard it's hard to see but now he's laughing, amazed at this Pam that's showing up at his house late and tackling him in the rain. He just looks at her wet hair, smiling eyes, rain resting on her lashes.

Pam brings up a hand, raking it through the shaggy brown hair that sits around his face, wet and crazy, she probably looks crazy too, but it doesn't matter because she tackled him and now she's laying on top of him in his wet grass, and then his lips crash into hers, wet rainy lips gasping giggling clutching happy happy happy.

Together, they lay in that moment, because tonight, she tackled him in the rain.

**Review, and tell me if you think this is the best one-shot I've ever done. I'm not bragging, I just think it's better than my other crap that I've posted on here.**


End file.
